tokyoghoulfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Сумирэ Морохоши
Сумирэ Морохоши (諸星 すみれ, Morohoshi Сумирэ) — молодая японская актриса и сэйю, принимавшая участие работе над в аниме «Tokyo Ghoul». Контрактом связана с компанией «Himawari Theatre Group». Примеры озвученных ролей Аниме-сериалы * Aikatsu! — Ичиго Хошимия * Aikatsu! (второй сезон) — Ичиго Хошимия * Aikatsu! (третий сезон) — Ичиго Хошимия * Aikatsu! (четвертый сезон) — Ичиго Хошимия * (The) Ambition of Oda Nobuna — Химико * Blue Exorcist — Юи (эпизод 1) * Bungō Stray Dogs — Кёка Идзуми * Cookin' Idol Ai! Mai! Main! — Юкино * Dragon Collection — Юна * Fafner EXODUS — Мива Хино * Fafner EXODUS (второй сезон) — Мива Хино * Fairy Tail Zero — Мико (эпизод 271) * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood — Нина Такер * Gaist Crusher — Тереза * GJ Club — Сэйра Амацука * Haikyu!! Second Season — Хитока Ячи * Jewelpet: Magical Change — Сумирэ * Maid Sama! — Мисаки Аюдзава (в детстве) * My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU — Руми Цуруми (эпизоды 7-8) * My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU TOO! — Руми Цуруми (эпизоды 7, 10) * No. 6 — Лили * OniAi — Ариса Таканомия * Princess Jellyfish — Клара * Rainbow - Nisha Rokubō no Shichinin — Хана (эпизод 1) * Red Garden — Карри * Shikabane Hime: Kuro — Тоя (Шичисэй) * Tokyo Ghoul — Хинами Фуэгучи * Tokyo Ghoul √A — Хинами Фуэгучи * When Supernatural Battles Became Commonplace — Майя Таканаши OVA * Code Geass: Akito the Exiled — Лейла Малкал (в юности) Полнометражные фильмы * Aikatsu! — Ичиго Хошимия * (The) Boy and The Beast — Чико * Fafner: Heaven and Earth — Мива Хино; Мива Тооми * Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete — Марлин Уоллес * Gekijōban Meiji Tokyo Renka: Yumihari no Serenade — Мэй Аядзуки * Konchū Monogatari Mitsubachi Hutch - Yūki no Melody — Бланка * Magical Sisters Yoyo & Nene — Йойо * Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva — Нина * Saint Seiya: Legend of Sanctuary — Саори Кидо (в детстве) * Summer Wars — Mao Джинноучи Видеоигры * Final Fantasy Type-0 — муглы * Final Fantasy Type-0 HD — муглы * Final Fantasy XIII-2 — муглы * Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep — Кайри (в юности) * Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII — муглы * Genei Ibun Roku X FE — Тики Дубляж * 2012 — Лилли Кёртис * Bedtime Stories — Бобби * The Curious Case of Benjamin Button — Дэйзи Фуллер (в шестилетнем возрасте) * Dark Shadows — Виктория Винтерс (в юности) * The Fall — Александрия * Harper's Island — Эбби Миллз (в юности) * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2 — Петуния Дурсль (в юности) * Inception — Филиппа Кобб (в пятилетнем возрасте) * Interstellar — Мёрфи (в юности) * Nanny McPhee — Агата "Агги" Браун * Old Dogs — Эмили Грир * Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters — Талия Грейс (в юности) * The Sound of Music — Марта фон Трапп * Spy Kids: All the Time in the World — Ребекка Уилсон * Transformers — маленькая девочка * War — Ана Чанг * Without a Trace — Саманта Спейд (в юности) * A Christmas Carol — Белль * The Croods — Сэнди Круд * Frozen — Анна (в пятилетнем возрасте) * Hawaiian Vacation — Бонни Андерсон * Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole — Eglantine * Leroy & Stitch — Лило Пелекай * Monster House — Элиза * Partysaurus Rex — Бонни Андерсон * The Princess and the Frog — Шарлотта "Лотти" Ля Бафф (в юности) * Small Fry — Бонни Андерсон * Surf's Up — Кейт * Tangled — Рапунцель (в юности) * Toy Story 3 — Бонни Андерсон * Toy Story of Terror! — Бонни Андерсон * Wreck-It Ralph — Ванилопа фон Кекс Интересные факты * Сумирэ Морохоши увлекается чтением и иллюстрированием. Внешние ссылки * Профиль на Yahoo Japan * Статья в англоязычной Википедии Навигация по сайту Категория:Личности Категория:Сэйю